


Hi, Mrs. O'Leary

by Speechless_since_1998



Series: Jackson brothers [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crack Crossover, Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Percy is a Dork, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Andrew is getting used to life with the Jacksons. But the life of a demigod is strange, and even though he is mortal, Andrew witnesses his fair share of weirdness. Like Percy's dog, Mrs. O'Leary.[...]The 12-year-old wasn't a dog lover, but he had learned to live with them in other foster homes. He was used to Great Danes, Chihuahuas, and even Labradors. Ester's Labrador was the only thing he lacked about that woman.But this dog was not like something he had seen before: the animal filled the whole room, and he even had to bend over a little so as not to hit the chandelier.--------------------------------------There were so many things Andrew could have said. How did a dog get here, for example? Or is it a monster? Or how does it get so big?"Did you call a dog Mrs. O'Leary?"-----------------------------------"She's a hellhound. They aren't usually friendly to demigods, but her former master trained her well. She asked me to take care of her before she died, and I do. But I don't spend all year. at the Camp, so Mrs O'leary feels lonely. "Did Andrew have to worry that he was starting to consider those explanations reasonable?
Relationships: Andrew Minyard & Percy Jackson, Andrew Minyard & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Andrew Minyard & Sally Jackson, Percy Jackson & Sally Jackson
Series: Jackson brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881403
Comments: 14
Kudos: 164





	Hi, Mrs. O'Leary

Finding out that gods, monsters, and heroes existed didn't change Andrew's life. 

Someone, especially authors of YA novels, would think that such a discovery would make a boy question everything he knew, but Andrew was okay: he hadn't had existential crises or shit like that. Also, the boy didn't believe in God, so he had no problem with the existence of Zeus, Poseidon, and the others.

Not to mention that Andrew knew monsters existed, because he had lived with some of them. Scales and feathers could make the appearance monstrous, but there were humans who, in terms of evil, had nothing to envy to cyclops and harpies. 

Only heroes Andrew had never believed. People who did things only out of the goodness of their hearts? More far-fetched than television commercials. But apparently, Percy was a hero, with superpowers and deadly prophecy included in the "Become a hero or die."

His adoptive brother's life was full of absurd things. An example? His goddamn dog.

When he woke up, Andrew found a dog in their living room. The 12-year-old wasn't a dog lover, but he had learned to live with them in other foster homes. He was used to Great Danes, Chihuahuas, and even Labradors. Ester's Labrador was the only thing he loved about that woman.

But this dog was not like something he had seen before: the animal filled the whole room, and he even had to bend over a little so as not to hit the chandelier. 

Andrew gaped at him, unsure if it was real or a hallucination caused by his last remnants of sleep. 

He rubbed his eyes, but nothing, the dog was still there. 

"What the fu..."

"Mrs. O'Leary! - Percy said, approaching the dog and stroking him. And the dog wagged its tail! - What are you doing here?"

There were so many things Andrew could have said. _How did a dog get here_ , for example? Or _is it a monster?_ Or _how does it get so big?_

Instead, he said, "Did you call a dog _Mrs. O'Leary_?"

"I didn't choose the name."

"And who did it?"

The demigod hesitated, "Her past owner was a friend of mine. Sort of. He was quite eccentric." 

"To call a dog Mrs. O'leary, you're either crazy or eccentric, "Andrew commented, being careful not to approach the dog. She may have been the most docile animal on the planet, but it troubled him. 

"He's been on his own for about two thousand years, he had no better ideas."

Andrew blinked, "Did you say two thousand years?"

"Yeah."

"Was he a god?" Andrew asked. The boy didn't think he would ever ask for such a thing. 

"No, he was a mortal who did not want to die. He was afraid of judgment in the underworld - Percy explained, while Mrs. O'leary with her tail destroyed their sofa - His former boss works there, and let's say he has not forgiven him for the murder."

"The murder?" 

"Yeah, but he had his reasons. I dreamed it."

"Do you dream of murders?"

Percy replied, "Sometimes I even dream of Titan lords trying to escape Tartarus. Or after parties....uhm... 18+. I won't be able to look Chiron in the face without thinking about his past relationship with Cariclo."

It was too early that morning to know who the hell Chiron or the Titan lord was. Or to have a giant dog in the house.

"But what is she? - Andrew asked, looking suspiciously at the animal - Is she a monster?"

"She's a hellhound. They aren't usually friendly to demigods, but her former master trained her well. She asked me to take care of her before she died, and I do. But I don't spend all year. at the Camp, so Mrs O'leary feels lonely. "

Did Andrew have to worry that he was starting to consider those explanations reasonable?

"And does she come to visit you at home? How does she do it?" 

"Shadow travel and excellent nose." 

"Shadow travel?" the blond repeated confused. 

"It's a kind of teleportation - Percy made a grimace - I hate it, and I don't recommend trying it. You would vomit everything up." 

"Um ... I understand... I think..."

Percy proposed, "Do you want to caress her?"

"No," Andrew replied. 

He would never have approached the hellhound, even if it were the last animal left on earth.

"Come on, she won't hurt you. She's a puppy." 

"Your puppy is destroying our house."

Percy shrugged, "I'll clean it up." 

"You?"

"Hey, after cleaning the Augean stables, I became a cleaning expert."

"Augean stables?" 

Really, Andrew had to buy a book on Greek mythology sooner or later. He was tired of not understanding most of what Percy was saying to him.

"Technically, they weren't his anymore but ..."

"Woof!"

Percy smiled at the dog, "What, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Woof!"

"Central Park?"

"Woof!"

"Ok, but then you have to take me to school." 

Andrew raised an eyebrow, "Do you talk to dogs?"

The demigod chuckled, as if he found it amusing, "No, but it's easy to understand what Mrs. O'leary wants. She'll probably teleport me away where she wants and..."

He did not finish the sentence that Percy was sucked into a black cloud and disappeared before his eyes, leaving the room in a mess and Andrew in shock.

Sally rushed in at that moment, "I heard a noise, are you ... oh my god, what happened?" 

"Mrs. O'Leary."

"Who?" 

"Percy's dog." 

Sally's shoulders relaxed, "I was afraid of an attack. You never know with monsters."

This explained why the woman had come with a rolling pin in her hand. Sally didn’t seem intimidating, but the rolling pin was a weapon not to be underestimated. 

"What do we do?" Andrew asked, referring to the mess left by Mrs. O'Leary.

He doubted Percy would be back soon. Mrs. O'Leary seemed eager to spend time with him. So, it meant Sally would have Andrew clean up. It was the most logical conclusion.

But once again, Sally surprised him,

"We're going to have breakfast." 

"But the living room..."

Sally winked at him and smiled knowingly, "Percy will clean it up. The dog is his after all."

Man, he loved Sally. 

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
